September 7, 1978
166. Chad 'Flame' Young (w/ Boss Crump) (#15) vs Jason James (#10) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Chad pulls off the quickest upset by nailing Jason with a pair of brass knuckles as the match begins. :Decision: Chad Young (pin), 0:31 (10-minute time limit) 167. Joe Blow (w/ Boss Crump) (#16) vs Mr. Tennessee (#11) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Joe and Tennessee fight a dirty fight with A.J. always in the middle of it. A.J. gets knocked down at the end of the match, allowing Joe to pin Tennessee after busting him open with his monkey wrench. :Decision: Joe Blow (pin), 7:29 (10-minute time limit) 168. Argonaut I (w/ Jason James) (#13) vs Troy Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#14) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::The match quickly turned into a brawl with both tag team partners making their way into the ring. A.J. was called out to help separate the wrestlers. Andrew had no choice but to disqualify both wrestlers. :Decision: DOUBLE DISQUALIFICATION, 2:13 (10-minute time limit) 169. Argonaut II (w/ Jason James) (#8) vs Travis Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#12) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::After a stern warning from all three Adams in charge for the evening, the second match between the tag team rivals began. It took a little longer, but this match ended up the same way as the previous match. :Decision:DOUBLE DISQUALIFICATION, 6:33 (10-minute time limit) 170. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (w/ Boss Crump) (#7) vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#5) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::These two men fought back and forth throughout the match. At several points throughout the match, both men had their shoulders rammed into the ring post. Nate takes the brunt of the abuse with Dominic dropping several knees onto his injured shoulder and six successive swinging neck breakers. :Decision: Dominic Donovan (pin), 23:13 (30-minute time limit) 171. Mississippi State Tag Team Titles Match: 'Double A' Arnold Adams & Al Madril (#1) vs Grappler & 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (w/ Jessica) (#2) - Match Text :Referee: A.J. Adams ::This rematch for the titles was anything but clean. The challengers tried to make the champions submit. Seth took much of the early onslaught from the more experienced mat wrestlers. Once Grappler was tagged in, the match's tempo hit a new high that Arnold and Al just couldn't handle. Grappler gets the pin after the Hangman. :Decision: Grappler & Seth Greeley (pin), 11:21 (45-minute time limit) 172. Ghetto Gang (w/ Boss Crump) (#8) vs Canby Twins (w/ Mark Brunson) (#5) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::This impromptu match came about because the two tag teams were brawling in the backstage area during the Mississippi State Tag Team Titles match. The reason for the start of the brawl is still (thirty years later) up for debate. When Arnold caught wind of the brawl, he demanded both teams to come into his locker room. He told them in no uncertain terms that backstage was not the place to have brawls. Matches were to happen in the ring. If the two teams wanted to fight, they'd have to do it in the ring. The message was sent to Littleton, who announced the change in the card lineup. ::The newest tag team continued their brawling style. They showed their newness as this was their first tag team match. The Canby Twins took advantage of the Ghetto Gang's inexperience in the ring for quite some time. However, they were unable to overcome the sheer brawling power of Joe Blow as he dominated the ring with his larger stature. :Decision: Ghetto Gang (pin), 19:43 (30-minute time limit) 173. Mississippi State Heavyweight Title Match: Al Madril (#1) vs Mr. Mississippi (#2) (champion) - Match Text :Referee: Andrew Adams ::This match was barely able to get started. Al and Mississippi wrestled a clean match for five minutes. After that, all hell broke loose as Ghetto Gang hit the ring and attacked both wrestlers. Xavier and Nate came into the ring to chase them off. Then they began brawling with each other. :Decision: NO CONTEST, 6:23 (60-minute time limit) Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory